Oh, I'll Show You
by Reborn-Nightmares
Summary: It's been 5 years since the world was saved. The flock goes to a normal school and no one knows about their wings. Fang and Max just happen to be going out. Fax. Oneshot. Pointless fluff.


**A/N: I'm getting addicted to these oneshots here.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP. Okay? Get that? Yeah, so I didn't do anything he did. Now shut up.**

**Claimer: I own this oneshot. NOW you can shut up.**

**So yeah, it's been 5 years and the flock is "normal". They live with Ella and Dr. Martinez.**

**Fax and Eggy. Eggy... that's funny.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Oh, what's this we have here..."

"Hey! Give that back Fang!" I said, grabbing for my hair tie.

"But your hair looks so much better down..." He replied, stroking my hair with one hand and keeping my hair band away with the other.

"It's in my face now GIVE IT!" I said.

"Pay attention, you two! We'll not have any public displays of affection in Politics!" Mrs. Grouch (aka. College Politics Professor) said, cracking her stupid whip (pointer) at us.

Have you ever been in one of those HUGE classes where the seats go upward, like in a stadium, and you're sitting in the back, and for some reason everyone turns and looks at you?

Well, it's kind of embarrassing.

While Fang was distracted, I grabbed my hair tie and put my hair back.

A few minutes later, class ended. Fang and I headed for the door, hand in hand, following our other college classmates.

"Nick, Maxine, would you come to my desk for a moment?" Mrs. Crumple-bottom said.

_Maxine._ That is NOT my name.

Anyways, what were we in, kindergarten?

FNick and I trudged down the steps towards the rickety old desk.

"This problem has occurred too often for comfort. Now, I will not intrude on your... relations," what the , "But this has to stop. Why, Nicolas, your grades have barely earned you a passing grade. Just because you haven't declared your major doesn't mean you do not have to take effort in your studies. And Maxine!"

"Max." I corrected.

"Maxine," she continued, ignoring my comment, "You will be placed on academic probation at the end of the semester if you cannot muster up some work!"

I stood there, mouth open, trying to replay what I had just heard. Academic probation?!

"First of all, lady, we don't give a crap about politics. And second of all, you have no right to tell us not to show a little affection once in a while. Just because you're a lonely old bat doesn't mean you can put my girlfriend on academic probation." Fang said, making my jaw drop further.

"Fang..." I said, stuttering for words, forgetting the fake names.

"And her name is MAX. Do you hear an -ine in that?" Fang said.

He then proceeded to drag me out of the class.

"What the hell, Fang, you could get expelled!" I yelled, slapping him upside the head.

"So could you!" He said, rubbing his head in the spot where i hit him.

In reply, I kissed him lightly on the mouth.

His small look of shock quickly turned to one of mischief.

He slammed me against the wall, arms at my sides.

He brought his mouth to my ear, and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that..."

And kissed me.

His lips were so soft...

"Hey, lovebirds, welcome to the exciting world of law!" Iggy said, reminding us of class.

"Shut up, Ig." Fang said, releasing his grip on me.

We started walking towards our next class, Fang's hand in mine.

Once we got into the other building, Ella came running up to us.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled.

Fang and I walked slower, while Iggy turned around completely to meet Ella.

Without turning, I could tell they were kissing.

"C'mon, guys, we'll be late for the lecture." I said, continuing my pace.

They ran ahead to catch up, blushing.

Just as we got to class, Fang said, "Catch ya later, lovers!" and dragged me off down a different hallway.

"Fang, we've got to go to the lecture!" I said, laughing at the sudden change in spirit.

"Oh, we can catch one anytime." He said.

The next thing I knew, we were in my dorm room, lying on the bed.

"So..." Fang said, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer.

"So." I said in reply, pecking him on the cheek, then turning over.

"Hey! You can't get away with that..." Fang said, dragging me over so that we were face to face.

"Max..." Fang said, whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, you love me." I said, giggling.

"Oh, I'll show you!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, you would've done it too!**

**Review! :)**


End file.
